


HCs: Mr. White Dating a Chubby Artist

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [59]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: 'May I request h/c’s for Mr.White dating a chubby artist s/o? and maybe him reacting to seeing a bunch of drawings she did of him? If you don’t want to do it it’s totally fine! And I also love your writing so much! (This is a very very self indulgent ask as a chubby artist) :) ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️' -req by anon on tumblr 😘
Relationships: Larry Dimmick/Reader, Larry Dimmick/You, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/Reader, Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)/You
Series: Reservoir Thots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	HCs: Mr. White Dating a Chubby Artist

  * so first of all he’s mr white so he’s supportive as fuck of your artistry
  * pink OBVIOUSLY comments on it being dumb or unrealistic (we know how close-minded he is) but your man DEFENDS your ASS
  * it’s like him shutting down pink about the waitress thing but in this case _you’re_ mr(s) orange being proud of ur daddy
  * he gets the scoldy pointy parent finger out and jabs it at pink as he’s telling him off
  * when you’re working on your art he likes to kind of stand off to one side whether you know he’s there or not. he just enjoys watching you do something you’re so passionate about and talented at
  * also just likes looking at u in general bc he loves u beautiful ):<
  * sometimes he likes to just wander over, gaze at your work and brush his thumb across your cheek-- “what’cha workin’ on there, picasso?”
  * u can just SEE in his EYES how much he admires u ugh
  * you’re passionate about art and he’s passionate about u
  * probably does a silly pose while you’re working and is like “why don’t you paint me, sweetie?”
  * thinks he’s just so funny for that
  * “you should, uh, do a little somethin’ for joe or ed. they’ll pay you real well, sweetheart”
  * he talks to everyone he’s friends with, whether it be through work or not, about your career. and when he’s talking about you it’s just so clear how much he adores u klasdjskldjasl
  * like he’ll just tell them about what he saw u painting or drawing or crafting even if they dont give a fuck. this guy is PROUD of his GIRL
  * never criticizes your work. ever
  * will probably at some point try to replicate one of your drawings but he just does sucha horrible job and it’s really cute and funny



You’ve just been to the convenience store down the road to fetch some Oreos for later and a carton of oat milk (Larry loves that combo). Fumbling about in your bag, you pull out your keys and go to unlock the door to his apartment... but it’s open. Your heart drops a little; Larry isn’t supposed to be back until later. It’s not as if you can’t defend yourself but a surprise visitor is the last thing you want right now. A soft inhale as you hear movement, then someone clearing his throat. “Oh, my _God,_ Larry!” you call, sighing in relief. “I thought you were a goddamn murderer.” You gently nudge the door shut with your butt and kick your shoes off, still clutching the milk & cookies. “What are you doing back so early? I thought--”

You stop mid-sentence when you clock your boyfriend-- or, rather, what he has in his hand. It’s a small collection of drawings you’ve slowly accumulated. But they aren’t doodles of flowers or fruit or cars; no, they’re all of Larry. “Shit...”

“These-- all of these are _me?”_ he questions, giving you a momentary glance. His gaze is fixated on the drawings. 

A sinking feeling begins to turn your stomach as you realise he’s probably freaked the fuck out. Coming home to find a collection of doodles of _himself?_ That he’s never even seen before? Never heard a word about? 

He looks up from one of the drawings again, this time meeting your anxious gaze. “Honey, these...” Again, Larry’s eyes fall onto the paper, the linework, the detail, before diverting back to you. “I don’t mean to, uh, blow my own trumpet, but these are **beautiful**. I’m serious.”

“Oh, Larry, you ass, I thought you were-- I thought you’d be--” you beam, taking his arm and draping it around you, “--I thought you’d think it was super weird.”

“No, no, not at all, sweetie. My God, these could be tracings!”

_Tracings?_ If it were anyone else you’d think they were exaggerating to make you feel better, but not Larry. You can tell he’s proud of you, that he doesn’t in fact think you’re a weirdo (I mean, the man works with Mr. Brown, is anyone as weird as that guy?). The sheer admiration in his eyes says it all. 

It’s the same way he looks at you. 


End file.
